Believe
by Nekida
Summary: ToboexTsume Tsume storms off and Toboe goes to see what's wrong. Shonen-ai. Fluffiness. Please RR!


AN: This is my first Wolf's Rain fic, and I think it turned out pretty well. You can also find it on my fanfiction website.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Believe  
  
By: Ookami Fluffer-sama  
  
-  
  
"Well, I would eat until my gut explodes and sleep for three days straight!" Hige fiddled with his large collar, laughing slightly.  
  
The pack of wolves sat at the edge of a large hill that stood above a small lake. Their thirsty throats were soothed from the clear water. It especially helped since it was too hot to journey on. Their quest would resume that night when things will have cooled down. They were all in their human forms, discussing amongst themselves.  
  
Toboe had asked what they would do when they find Paradise. Kiba never said a word but he obviously heard him ask about Paradise. He still had the scent of the Lunar Flowers, but it was very faint. It was no mystery on how long it will take to find them.  
  
"I still don't know what I'm going to do. . . but I've been thinking about it a lot lately." Toboe said, answering his own question. He turned to Tsume, who was staring off into the distance. He looked aggravated as usual.  
  
"Hey, Tsume!"  
  
"What?" Tsume answered angrily in a low tone that sent chills down Toboe's spine. Toboe smiled slightly at him.  
  
"What will you do when we get to Paradise?"  
  
No answer. Toboe watched as Tsume's eyes squinted slowly. He leaned in on Tsume to get a closer look at him. Tsume glared at him with fire in his eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He barked as he became his original wolf form. Toboe jumped away, startled. When he opened his eyes, he saw the silver wolf walk away into the horizon. He looked at Hige and Kiba.  
  
"I'll go get him," Toboe said as he stood up. What did he do to make Tsume mad? What it something he said? Truthfully, he never liked it when Tsume was mad at him, nor did he like to be away from him. To him, Tsume was his best friend out of the pack. He always liked to be part of his company.  
  
"Tsume, wait!" Toboe's wolf form ran across the plain, his heart starting to beat quicker. Hige and Kiba watched the sepia wolf descend.  
  
"I think the kid has a thing for Tsume." Hige wondered aloud. "Ya think?" He asked Kiba.  
  
Kiba didn't say anything, but he did agree.  
  
-  
  
Toboe found Tsume by a large rock far off from the others. He still wore same angry look that he gave Toboe back by the lake. The wolf with the brown pelt approached him and stopped when Tsume (who was in his human form again) looked directly at him.  
  
"Tsume. . . what's wrong?" Toboe's voice sounded scared but concerned for him.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Tsume barked. Toboe looked at the dying grass that his paws rested on. His human form took him over as he inched closer to Tsume.  
  
"Because we're friends. . . aren't we?" Toboe said confidently. Tsume gave him a look that made Toboe's face fault.  
  
"We're not friends, don't you get it?" Toboe sighed at his words. He looked up to the sky where the sun shone a little too brightly.  
  
"I might not be your friend, but your mine." Toboe smiled. Tsume looked him over once in realization. This kid cared about him enough to consider him a friend? Suddenly, he felt guilt wash over him. He then started to gaze in the same direction of Toboe.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm starting to have doubts about ever finding Paradise. That's why I didn't answer." Toboe was shocked to hear Tsume being honest with him. He inched a bit closer to him and looked into his eyes that looked back at him. Toboe smiled and put his hand on Tsume's shoulder.  
  
"You just gotta believe, Tsume." He said. "Just . . . believe,"  
  
The sky started to become dark once he said those words. Tsume gazed at the moving darkness.  
  
"Believe, huh?" His words were in a whisper. He looked at Toboe and tried to hold back a smile.  
  
"Hey look! The first star!" Toboe's eyes glittered as he pointed up to the sky at a twinkling speck of light. Tsume looked toward it. He jumped slightly when Toboe put his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wish . . . that no matter what happens, we'll find Paradise . . . together . . ." Toboe wished to the first star. The air started to cool down and Tsume smiled. Inside, he wished the same thing. He had easily gotten used to Toboe resting on his shoulder. Right before Tsume was about to close his eyes, he heard the young wolf speak to him.  
  
"Tsume?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I know what I want to do when we get to Paradise,"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I want . . . to be your friend,"  
  
Tsume didn't answer. He just lifted his hand and brushed away a stray strand of hair from Toboe's face. He heard the wind blow to the west as he closed his eyes. The night became darker and only the light of the full moon illuminated them.  
  
"We're already friends, kid . . . we're already friends."  
  
-  
  
Kiba and Hige searched for the two in the moonlight. It was time to move on.  
  
"Toboe! Tsume!" Hige shouted into the night.  
  
"Over here!" He heard Kiba's voice linger behind a large rock. Hige ran over to where Kiba and stood and gawked at the sight.  
  
Toboe's head rested on Tsume's shoulder as they slept peacefully in the moonlight. It lit their faces as if they were wearing white makeup. Their breathing was slow and steady, making them seem more peaceful than they usually would.  
  
"Hey, what dya know? I was right!"  
  
--------  
  
Story Copyrighted by Kat Wolf's Rain Copyrighted by BONES  
I do not own the characters in this story. Wolf's Rain is sole property of it's creators and Studio BONES. 


End file.
